Chelsey and Eryn's Crazy Party
by PsychoChelsey
Summary: This is a DragonballZGundam Wing crossover. Me and my friend Eryn decide to have a wild party with our DBZ and GW friends. PLEASE R AND R! This is my first fic that I ever wrote. I put up a chapter that will explain stuff going on in the story.
1. The Crazy Phone Call

Disclaimer: I just want to point out that I do not own DragonballZ or Gundam Wing. I wish I did though. *sigh*

Part 1: The Crazy Phone Call

*beep beep*

Chelsey: Man, I gotta fix that doorbell. *opens door and no one is there* *slaps her 

forehead* Duh! It's the phone.

Vegeta: Woman!! Answer the damn phone before I blast you into the next dimension!

*beep beep*

Vegeta: Woman!! Where the hell did you go?!

Chelsey: *picks up the phone* Moshi, moshi!

Eryn: What does that mean??

Chelsey: Somewhere around 'Hello, hello' in Japanese…..I think.

Eryn: Oookay. Well, hey! Whatz up??

Heero: *in background* Who'd you call??

Trowa: *also in background* If you called Chelsey, I wanna talk to her!!

Eryn: *to Heero* I called Chelsey. *to Trowa* And…'no' you can't talk to her. *to 

Chelsey: Sorry. It's crazy over here.

Chelsey: I know how that can be.

Vegeta: * in background* Damnit woman!! Who's on the phone?!

Chelsey: *sigh* *to Vegeta* It's Eryn, vegetable head!! My God! Sheesh!!

Vegeta: Well, hurry it up! I need you to fix the gravity machine!!

Chelsey: Whatever. *to Eryn* Sorry. He can be such a pain in the ass when he has nothing to do.

Eryn: Oh. Soo….how ya been?

Chelsey: Fine.

Duo: *on another phone at Eryn's place* Hey!! Whatcha'll talkin' 'bout??

Eryn: Duo!! Where the hell are you??!! Get off the damn phone now!!

Duo: But I wanna get into the conversation!

Eryn: Hang up!! NOW!! *runs around searching for Duo*

Chelsey: Duo get off before I come over there and bitchslap you!!

Eryn: *finds Duo in the small bathroom downstairs* *SLAP!!!!* Now get off the phone 

you bastard!!

Duo: OUCH!!!!! My God woman! That really hurt!! Fine, I'll get off. Just don't hit me again.

*slap*

Duo: OW!! *cowers in a small corner*

Eryn: Alright. Now I feel much better. Chels, you know what? We need to get together 

sometime soon.

Chelsey: I know!! You can come over tomorrow night!

Eryn: Who can I bring?

Chelsey: Anyone you want. It's gonna be a madd party!

Vegeta: *in background* NO fucking parties woman!! Especially if Eryn and her gay 

Gundam boys are coming!

Chelsey: Hold on a sec. Eryn.

Eryn: Okay. *listens to Chelsey and Vegeta fight*

Chelsey: *to Vegeta* *screaming* I can have a party if I want!! AND!!! Eryn is coming over! *says in a decent threatening tone* I AM having this party or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a whole month mister.

Vegeta: Okay, okay! No need to start with the threats.

Chelsey: *smiles sweetly* Thanks!

Vegeta: Damn little bitch.

Chelsey: *to Eryn* I'm back.

Eryn: Okay. Hey, wait a sec. Since when are you and Vegeta together?

Chelsey: I really don't know. I've been wondering that myself, but hey, I like the 

arrangement.

Eryn: I bet you do, you sister corrupter.

*beep*

Chelsey: Hold on a second Eryn. I got another call on the other line.

Eryn: Okay.

*click to other line*

Chelsey: Moshi, moshi!

Goku: *trying to sound scary* Whatz your favorite scary movie??

Chelsey: *sigh* Goku?? Is that you again?

Goku: *still trying to sound scary* Whatz your favorite scary movie??

Chelsey: *sigh* *to Vegeta* Goku's doin' prank calls again.

Vegeta: Give me the phone woman. *to Goku* What is it this time Kakarrot??

Goku: Whatz your favorite scary movie??

Vegeta: Oh God. What have you been smoking this time??

Goku: I see dead people.

Vegeta: No you don't. You will soon though cuz I'm gonna come over there and send you into the next dimension if you don't hang up right now!!

*click* *Goku hung up*

Vegeta: *to Chelsey* Here. He hung up. *hands the phone to Chelsey*

Chelsey: Thanks. *kisses Vegeta*

*click back to other line*

Chelsey: Eryn?

Eryn: Yeah. What took you so long??

Chelsey: Oh, well, Goku was smokin' something and prank called us, but Vegeta make 

him hang up.

Eryn: Ah, okay. So I'll see you tomorrow. What time should I come at?

Chelsey: Umm….around noon…I think.

Eryn: Okeday! See ya then.

Chelsey: Bye bye bye!

Eryn: Bye!

*click*

* * * * *


	2. Eryn's Crazy House

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ or Gundam Wing. I wish I did though. *sigh*

Part 2: Eryn's Crazy House

* At Eryn's after she hung up*

Trowa: I wanted to talk to Chelsey! *pouts*

Eryn: Yeah! Well, too bad! Where's Duo?

Wufei: The weakling hid in some small corner. I will NOT go to a damn party full of weaklings!! Injustice!!

Eryn: You ARE going!!!

Wufei: Woman, you can't make me go.

Eryn: Oh, yes I can.

Wufei: Try me.

Eryn: Heero!!

Heero: Wufei!! What did u do?!

Wufei: Nothing! The woman is just trying to make me go to Chelsey's stupid party.

Heero: You're going or I'll ban you from your Gundam for a month.

Wufei: Fine! I'll go! Damn woman.

Heero: I heard that! She's my damn woman!

Eryn: Thanks Heero! *kisses him*

Duo: *watching Space Ghost Coast 2 Coast* Zorak got killed by a wrench!! OMG!! Not Zorak!! Moltar serve the first course!

Eryn: Where the hell did you get that tape?

Duo: From Chelsey.

Eryn: Obviously. She's the corrupter.

Duo: The wrench was last in my hand where I was loosening the gas pipe.

Quatre: A gas pipe is loose??!! Oh no!! Everyone get out before the house blows! *runs around screaming bloody murder*

Trowa: My God!! Someone shut him up!!!!

Duo: We are in silent running here! Do you understand the concept of silent running?!

Wufei: This place is going to hell, I swear it is.

Trowa: What are you talking about? This IS hell.

*Quatre is still running around screaming*

Heero: *takes a machine gun and points it at Quatre* SHUT UP!!

Quatre: *stops running around and screaming* Woah! Okay okay. Just put the gun down Heero. Put it down nice and slow.

Heero: *puts the gun away* Just shut the hell up Quatre.

Duo: Hey. You guys ever hear of the oasis of the mad comber of comb mountain? *a wolf howls* Some say he's still here combing. Asking his victims, 'Part on the right or the left'. Hooks for feet.

Trowa: No.

Duo: Hooks for feet! Eyes made of wood. Combing harder and harder till you were dead!

Trowa: Oh god. Someone pull out that tape.

Wufei: *takes the tape out* I got it!!

Heero: Target practice!!

Wufei: Yeah! It's at least good for something!

Duo: No!!! Don't!!! It's Chelsey's tape! I told her I would take great care of that tape!!!

Heero: *takes out a hand gun* Wufei! Pull!

*Wufei is about to throw the tape and suddenly Quatre takes it out of his hand and runs over to Eryn and gives her the tape*

Eryn: Nobody is having target practice in my house! Especially with my best buddies stuff, no matter how annoying it may be!

Wufei: Injustice!!!!

Heero: Take you and your injustice somewhere else Wufei!

Wufei: What?! Why is everyone against me now?! Inju...

Eryn: You say injustice one more time and I'll have every one of my friends come over and stay for a whole month and they can all stay in your room!!

Wufei: Shutting up! *walks past a happy looking Quatre* What are you smiling at?

Quatre: Isn't it nice how we all get along so well?

Wufei: *gets mad and punches Quatre in the face, knocking him out cold* There. That should shut him up for a while. *walks away to his room*

*Quatre is knocked out cold on the floor, but nobody seems to care and leaves him there*

Eryn: Who wants to go party shopping?!

Duo: Ooooo. Me me me me me me me!!! Oh, pick me!!

Trowa: What kind of party stuff?

Heero: Do I really have to go?

Eryn: Yes, Duo you can come. We're picking up like food and treats and soda and stuff. Heero, yes, you have to come.

Heero: We aren't just picking up that stuff are we? There has to be something else if you're making me come.

Eryn: Whatever do you mean?

Trowa: Heero, if you're coming that means she's gonna go shopping for clothes you idiot. 

Eryn: Oh! Yes, we can go shopping for clothes!! Thanks for reminding me Trowa!

Heero: Why did you have to go and remind her?! *slaps Trowa in the back of the head*

Duo: Onward to the store!!!

Trowa: What kind of transportation we gonna take?

Heero: Me and Eryn are taking the yellow mustang!

Trowa: I got the blue Eagle Talon!

Duo: Then what do I get? *pouts*

Eryn: You get the bicycle.

Duo: Aw no fair! Why can't I go with you Trowa?!

Trowa: Cuz I don't want you ruining the car! Every time you get into a car you have to always spill a drink or something!

Duo: *pouts* Fine.

*Everyone leaves in their mode or transportation to the store to go shopping for the party*

* * * * *


	3. Story Explanation

Story Explanation

Okay. I know many of you people are a little confused at what is happening in the story and confused at some of the jokes. In this chapter I will explain what is happening and explain some of the stuff in the story.

* * * *

So everyone knows who's who and whatnot: 

I, the author of this story, am Chelsey. Eryn is my very best friend. Eryn loves Gundam Wing while I love DragonballZ. As that is, I live with DragonballZ characters and Eryn lives with the Gundam Wing characters in this story.

Another thing to clear up is the relationships in this story. Okay, here goes: 

            Vegeta is not married to Bulma in this story and Trunks and Bra do not exist. I am married to Vegeta and as I point out in this story, I do not know how that happened. Okay then, on to the Gundam boys. Heero is married to Eryn and he is not with Relena. Duo is not with Hilde, they broke up. Trowa is single and NOT gay. Quatre is single, I think, and I don't know for sure if he is gay or straight or bi. Wufei is single and is NOT gay also. So there are the relationships. If you don't like them, too bad!! Haha!

What else….oh yeah! The scoop on some of the stuff we say in here and do. Okay:

            Eryn calls me the sister corrupter for the fact that I, Chelsey the author of this story, corrupted her sister by saying some things about the Gundam Wing boys all being gay and *cough* doing some strange things *cough*. ONWARD!! I like to watch the show 'Space Ghost: Coast 2 Coast' and I actually do tape it. Me and Eryn then watch them and so I thought that some of my favorite lines from the show should be in my fanfic. Hehehe! And I thought that Duo would be stupid and strange enough to watch them and repeat almost every single line from it, like I do! Hahaha! The Duo getting on the phone thing and hiding in a bathroom comes from a phone conversation between me and Eryn when her sister picked up the phone at her house and was listening in on our conversation and hid in the downstairs bathroom while Eryn frantically ran around the house screaming and looking for her. It was hilarious!!

Last but not least, the reason I wrote this stupid, not very good fanfiction. The answer is actually very simple:

            Eryn wrote and is still writing a fanfiction for me pretty much like this one except much better and much more funny. She wrote it when I had to go to surgery. I thought that maybe I could try writing my very own stupid fanfiction so this is my try. If it really sucks, just tell me!!

Now I hope you understand this fanfiction a little better! ^_^

The real chapter 3 will be hopefully coming soon!! 


End file.
